The Koster Sisters
by weasleytwinmaterial
Summary: We were the best hunters in North America until we were usurped by those damn Winchesters. Follow Satan (Lucy) and Jude on a journey of love, life, and a lot of self pity. And I mean a lot. XXIn ProgressXX
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Whoop this a new story and we really hope you guys like it. Songs featured in this chapter are: You Shook Me All Night Long by AC/DC and Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard. Read. Review. Okay Love you guys, Haylee and Liesl.**

* * *

"She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean. She was the best damn woman that I ever seen. She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies. Knocking me out with those American thighs. Taking more than her share. Had me fighting for air.

"She told me to come but I was already there. 'Cause the walls start shaking, The earth was quaking, My mind was aching, And we were making it AND YOUUUUU SHOOK ME ALLLL NIGHT LONGGGGG",

" YEAH YOUUU SHOOK ME ALLLLLL NIGHT LONGGGG!" I bellowed what was quite possibly the best in the whole world, the wind whipping my dark curls.

"Oh my god. Would you shut up? I'm tryin' to sleep here," Lucy said from the back seat.

"OH YOUUU SHOOK ME ALL NIGHT LONGGGGG!"

"Jesus Christ Jude, would ya cut it out? I'm not in my bed back home so its sorta uncomfortable sleeping in your car!"

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT ABOUT BOSS! He is the most comfortable car ever!" How dare she say that about Boss. She just doesn't understand him. He's a magnificent car. He got us everywhere.

" I'm not insultin' Boss okay? He's just not all that comfortable. Plus, he doesn't have air conditionin' so it's even harder to sleep with the windows rolled down."

"Well, he was made in 1969. They didn't make them for comfort back then and I'm glad. My good old 1969 BOSS 429 Mustang. He's a beauty."

"Well, your beauty is hurtin' my back," she says while stretching, her chocolate curls falling out of her high ponytail.

"We're just outside of Lebanon, Kansas so just hold up for a little bit and we'll get a motel."

"Okay fine. But, please don't start singin' again. You sound like a dyin' cat."

"Rude. I sound like an angel."

"Mhm. Sure."

"Whatever asshole."

I kept driving until we hit the town and I found the nearest motel to stay in. I parked in the space closest to our room, knowing if I didn't Lucy would kill me. Getting out of Boss, I noticed a gorgeous car parked next to mine. They were both beauties. But, Boss could not compare to this girl. She was black, sleek, and everything a girl could hope for and more.

I would have asked for Lucy to take a picture but she was already in the motel bathroom cleaning up. I grabbed our duffle bags and the cooler from the trunk and headed in. The room consisted of two twin beds, one of those crappy lamps attached to the nightstand and a dingy T.V. The smell of stale beer and cigarettes hung in the air and bombarded my senses. Home Sweet Home.

"Hey Satan, hurry up. Not all of us spend thirty minutes in the shower," I yell.

"Two things. One: stop callin' me Satan and Lucifer. Two: I don't take that long, I just generally care about how I look," she said.

She walked out of the bathroom wearing a tan towel. Her chocolate hair was plastered to her neck and her usually ivory skin looked flushed, making her emerald eyes stand out even more. Poor girl was short, always was even in high school, but even I had to admit she had a nice body. Not overly busty like me, but it would be hard to ignore her.

"Maybe if you didn't go so heavy on your makeup you wouldn't have to worry." I scoffed.

"Maybe if you weren't a little shit…"

"Just get dressed."

I pushed my way into the bathroom and shut the door. Naturally, the lighting was terrible and there was a crack on the mirror. Thankfully, the crack didn't completely muddle my reflection. My black curls fell down to my waist and my electric blue eyes looked pleasing against my tan skin. My curves looked wicked with the tight shirt I was wearing. I quickly stripped down and climbed into the shower.

Freezing cold water blasts me. Fucking Lucy! Stealing all the hot water. And she wonders why I call her Satan. I shower in record time (three minutes, my personal best) and shut off the water. I step out onto the damp bathmat (yet another reason to hate Lucy) and look around for towels. That bitch stole all of them!

"Satan! Where are all the fucking towels?"

"Sorry Evelyn. We only had one, which I used."

"Don't call me Evelyn. And go get some damn towels."

I hear Lucy chuckle as she walks towards the door. I also hear knocking and I assume she went next door.

"Hello?" a deep voice says.

"Hi. Do you mind if I borrow a towel? I only had one," Lucy says sweetly.

"Yeah sure. Sammy, get this lovely lady a towel. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"In your dreams buddy."

You go girl. Put that creep in his place. I'm still mad, but I'll never pass on an opportunity of Lucy kicking some dude's ass. Just 'cause she's tiny doesn't mean she can't kick your ass into the next century. The bathroom door opens slightly and a towel gets tossed at me. Thank God. I was getting cold.

I wrap the warm towel around myself and walk out into the living area. Lucy lounges on her bed, flipping through the channels on the T.V. I grab my favorite pair of sweatpants and a Metallica shirt. I drop the towel and start pulling on the clothes.

"It would be nice to fall asleep without havin' your bare ass burned into my mind," Lucy says.

"This is payback."

Lucy wraps the duvet around herself and quickly falls asleep. I grab the remote and start channel surfing. Finding nothing interesting, I turn the T.V. and lamp off, climb under the warm sheets, and fall into a dreamless sleep. 

* * *

The case turns out to be nothing, one of those rare times where it's not something paranormal. The two of us decide to stay an extra day before heading out to find another case. I pull into a local bar, hoping to hook up with someone. Parked out front is the same car we saw at the motel. Now I can get a better look at her. 1967 Chevy Impala. Nice.

"Are you stalkin' the owner of this car?" Lucy asks, the black eyeliner giving her the appearance of being a wild feline.

"No. Maybe her owner has good taste in beer. Lets go."

We walk inside and are immediately surrounded by guys asking us if we want a drink. We fight our way to the bar and order two of the house loggers. I take a sip and sigh in content. Fantastic.

"Oh my god. Satan look," I say, pointing to two boys sitting near us.

One was tall and had great muscles but it was hidden by layers of clothing and the other one was just a few inches smaller and this man looked like he could be a model. Sweet Jesus, what I could do to him. Mmmm. Mmm. Mmmm.

"For the last time, my name is Lucy. It's not Lucifer or Satan. Lucy. Got it? I mean ya would think that by now ya would know my name."

"Oh, shut your bitchass mouth and look. "

"I think I've seen them before."

"Where? Ellen?"

"No. Not Ellen."

"You sure? They look an awful lot like those Welling boys."

"You're thinkin' Winchester, sweetheart. Gold star for tryin'. But, I meant recently." What a little bitch.

"They're hot. Like if I had some cookies right now I bet I could totally bake some on the short ones abs. He's got abs for sure." I say while my eyes scan his magnificent body. Mmm I wants me some of that body. Right here. Right now.

"Is that all you can think about?"

"Yes. Lets go talk to them."

"No, Jude."

I grab her arm and pull her over to the two guys. Damn. That short one could melt my panties off. Probably will.

"Hey boys," I say confidently.

"Hi. How can we help you two lovely ladies?" The short one said, his voice deep and dreamy. Wow Dreamy... Huh Jude you're turning soft.

"Well, we wanted to find out if you were the Winchesters. This adorable little fucker over here thinks the tall ones hot," I say, pointing to Lucy.

I look over at her and she sends me death glares, a blush staining her cheeks. Now she looks like a badass china doll. So what if she didn't say it out loud. She was still thinking it. I look over to the tall guy. He looks sheepish. So, he thinks Lucy is cute. I could work with this.

"And may I ask who's asking? We don't exactly know who you are or what you are. You could be trouble," The tall one says, looking at Lucy.

"Yeah. Well, prepare for trouble," I say.

"And make it a double," Lucy remarks.

"This is Lucy Kent," I say pointing to Lucy, " and I'm Jude Foster. Pleasure to meet you boys."

"Nice to meet you. We are indeed the Winchesters. I'm Dean and this is Sammy," Dean says cheekily. I hear Lucy groan behind me.

"You're the dude I borrowed the towel from. You obscene, licentious little…" I quickly cover her mouth with my hand. I look at her exasperatedly.

"Sorry about her. She has a short temper."

"It's okay. My brother here doesn't know when to get his head out of the gutter," Sam replies.

I let go of Lucy. Hopefully she'll understand. And if she doesn't, I'll kick her ass.

"So, how is it you know our names? Well, last name anyway," Dean asks.

" We are the best hunters in North America. I mean besides you two. We used to know Ellen and Jo before they passed. Bless their hearts," I say.

"You knew Ellen and Jo? How come they never told us about you two?" Sam asks.

"Probably because we go by different names. I go by Jude because it's my middle name and because Hey Jude is a rockin' song. I call her Satan, but she goes by Gabriella or Lucy and together we go by the Koster sisters. I made it up myself. Isn't it brilliant?"

"I know who you are. Ellen used to talk about a Jude and Gabby all the time. You guys are the ones that saved Jo's ass a bunch of times. Always thought Jude was a guy though. Damn, was I wrong ," Dean says.

"Yeah. That girl was sweet, spice, and everything nice. I loved her, but she didn't understand that she shouldn't have been hunting. It was going to get her killed and it almost did a couple of times, but we had her ass saved," I replied, choosing to ignore his comment about my name.

"She was a nice girl. The little sister I never got," Lucy said wistfully.

"So, can we buy you girls some drinks?" Dean asks.

"Actually, we should be heading back to the motel. We're leaving tomorrow and I could really use some sleep," Lucy says quickly.

"One drink won't hurt, now would it?" I ask. Lucy looks at me the her death glare. I know that I won't win this round. Better quit while I'm ahead.

"Yeah, we should be leaving."

Lucy grabs the keys from me and starts heading out to Boss. For once, can't she live a little? Having fun won't kill her. But noooo. She has to be a stubborn prick.

"Wait, Dean?

"Yes Jude?"

"Is that your car parked out there? The 1967 Chevrolet Impala? You just seem like the old car type of person."

"Yes that's my baby." I can practically hear Satan rolling her eyes.

"She's a beauty. Better than Boss and that's saying something."

"Who's Boss?"

"My baby. He's a 1969 BOSS-"

"429 Mustang. Oh dear lord. I'm in heaven. Sam she's hot, she likes classic cars, and her name is Jude. This is fantastic."

"Well, I'm flattered. You ain't to bad yourself. Call me up sometime," I said slipping my number and Lucy's to him, "That's Satan's and mine because I have a feeling Sammy there likes a certain little devil."

I give him a peck on the cheek just to attract more of his attention to myself. He flushes and I'm quite certain that I've got him. I wonder if I can convince Lucy to stay one more night.

I start to head out and I can feel his stare burning a hole through me. So, I do what any woman would've done in my place and I swing my hips just a little more than I already do and glance back and wink. I hear ever so slightly in the background:

"Sammy, I think I'm in love." 

* * *

"POUR SOME SUGAR ON MEEEEEEE OH IN THE NAME OF LOVE! POUR YOUR SUGAR ON MEEEEE!"

"Jude, shut the fuck up would ya?"

"Stop being a little bitch. I'm singing."

"Alright listen up," she says while turning the radio down, "what the hell was that back at the bar?"

"What was what?"

" That little number scene and your overly swayin' hips. Ring any bells?"

"Oh, you saw that?"

"Yeah, I did."

"I'm sorry, but Dean is hot."

"Well, sure but you don't normally do this around guys. You acted like a girl in there. That's weird. And I am not attracted to Sam. He seems like a douchebag."

"Oh please. Don't give me that bullshit."

"What bullshit , Jude? He generally seems like a dick."

"You barely even talked to him! You have no idea what he's like!"

"Well, I don't have to talk to him to know he's a dick," she says while looking out the window.

"Alright listen. Luce, I'm sorry. Those are guys we just met and I shouldn't be hounding you like this. I know how you are about these kinds of things and you know how I am. I just wanted to have fun for once in my godforsaken life okay? That's all."

"Fine."

"Fine what?"

"I know you. You were goin' to ask if we could stay one more day so you could hook up with Dean. And as much as I hate myself for sayin' this, you need some fun in your life."

"I love you."

"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay new chapter. Liesl and I dont really know where we are going with this. We have discussed a lot of stuff but we just havent figured it out. I hope you like it and if you could I would love some reviews. Thanksssssss**

* * *

After a short yet uneventful sleep, I crawl out of bed and make my way to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror to inspect myself. Unruly curls piled up into a messy bun, terrible under eye bags, and the jagged scar that goes along the right side of my jaw. Every time I looked in the mirror it reminded me of how I got into this life. The Hunters life.

I never really knew my parents. They died in a plane crash when I was seven and I went to go live with my grandparents. Everything was peaceful. Amazing grades in high school, a best friend who helped me overcome my shyness. But, like everything else in my life, it went downhill. Fast.

When I was seventeen, two demons hacked into my grandparents and tortured me for three days. They brought me to the brink of death before I passed out from the pain. When I awoke my grandparents were dead, they had been stabbed a total of thirty-nine times. For the second time in my life I was orphaned.

I dropped out of school and skipped town, remaining in contact with only Lucy. I didn't tell her everything, but she knew I had made it my mission to find the "people" that ruined my life. She was always there to back me up. Not once did she ask what happened.

I collapse on the toilet and let a few tears slip. I need to stop with this pity party. The past is behind me and I only have the future to look forward to. An awful, bleak future where there is a possibility I will die. I shouldn't let that stop me.

I stand and walk over to the sink. I splash some cold water on my face, hoping it will mask my tears. I walk back into the room and grab my duffel bag. I set it on Lucy's bed, jarring her awake.

"Huh?" she says groggily.

"Rise and shine buttercup. We've got a long day ahead of us."

She glares at me before nestling back into her pillow. I chuckle and grab my necessities before walking back into the bathroom. I quickly strip down, trying my best to ignore the scars and various tattoos, and put on one of my favorite AC/DC shirts and black skinny jeans. I pull out the rubber band holding my bun together and my hair cascades down my back. I grab my brush and start yanking it through.

"Hey, let me in. I need to get ready too," Lucy says while banging on the door.

I open the door and go back to trying to detangle my hair. Lucy scoffs, pushes me down on the toilet and grabs the brush from my hand. She gently starts pulling the brush through my hair. Leave it to her to be all motherly.

"So, what's the plan? Tag along with the Winchesters, have you and Dean connect, bang him then leave?" Lucy asks sarcastically.

"Yup, that's basically it."

Silence washes over us, with her successfully getting all the knots out without damaging my scalp. She runs the brush through my hair one last time before pulling away and getting started on her hair. I stand and start brushing my teeth. Same routine that we've always had.

I grab my concealer and start trying to hid all the imperfections on my face. I growl when I can't perfectly hide the damn scar. Lucy grabs the bottle from my hand and applies it skillfully. I look into the mirror. No scar at all. I lean in close, practically touching the cool surface. Like I never even had it.

I apply the rest of my makeup as Lucy does the same. I keep forgetting she was in the head of the Drama department in high school and college. Of course she could put makeup on like a pro.

"Thanks," I say.

"Shut up."

I watch Lucy as she skillfully applies her makeup. Her chocolate curls were piled into a high ponytail. A small amount of freckles trailed across her button nose. Dark lashes fan out and frame her amazing eyes. Her eyes were my favorite part about her face. Like lush green grass on a spring day.

Her face is beautiful and striking. With her dark makeup and the scar that runs across her right eye, no one dares mess with her. Unlike mine, she will never be able to cover up her scar. It ran too deep. She's lucky she didn't go blind that fateful night.

"Why are you lookin' at me?" she asks

"Just thinking."

"Well, that's a first. You should do that more often."

"Prat."

"Prick."

"Oh, believe me I'm working on getting that. In fact, I'm gonna go get my freak on with the male model next door."

She scoffs and moves out of my way. I make my way over to the door and unlock it. Am I doing the right thing? I barely know this man and I'm trying to get him in my pants. Maybe I shouldn't be doing this.

"Are you gonna leave or not?" Lucy asks.

"I don't know if I should do this."

"And why is that? You're the girl who can snag any man she desires. Why is this guy any different?"

"I don't know."

Lucy pushes past me and opens the door. She disappears and I hear knocking on the door for the room next to ours. She returns a few seconds later pulling a disheveled Dean by his shirt. She looked so tiny compared to him. She was only 5'1 and he had to be over 6 feet tall.

"Dean, Jude here likes you and wants to shag you senseless. In fact, that's the only reason why we're stayin' in this town. Do you want to sleep with her as well?"

"Can't say I would pass on that offer darling."

"Good. You come back here at eight. Compliment her on how great she looks. Take her out for dinner, make sure you don't get her drunk. Then come back here and have your way with her. Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Great. Now leave."

She pushes him out and slams the door in his face before he can say anything more. She turns around and smiles at me sweetly. Someone knocks on our door and her smile is quickly replaced with a scowl. She opens the door to a heart-eyed Dean.

"You never gave me time to finish," he says.

"I didn't exactly want you to finish."

"Well, you know with Jude being out with me, Sam is gonna be all alone. Maybe you could…"

He never gets the chance to finish before the she slams the door again. I giggle to myself. She always has to have a hard exterior. She turns back to me.

"Now, was that so hard?" She asks sweetly.

"You should really give Sam a chance. Maybe he's a nice guy."

"I'd rather be held at gunpoint. Now put your shoes on. We're goin' shoppin' for you."

"Why?"

"You wanna impress this man don't you? Why not give him somethin' to look forward to?"

* * *

"What do you think of this?" Lucy asked, holding a pink tank top to her chest.

"It would look better if it wasn't pink."

"What is with you and any color that isn't black?"

"I do like some colors. It's just bright colors like pink that make me want to puke," I say while grabbing a sexy blue mini dress.

"I've seen your clothes and the only colors you have is black, red and occasionally blue. Your closet is darker than your heart."

"No, my heart matches my closet. Red and blue for America and what not. Little spots of black too because black goes with everything and its slimming. A nice slimming American heart. Its beautiful."

"Well, I'm gettin' it." She says putting the pink shirt in the basket, "If your heart is slim you might want to see a doctor. Get that whole American thing checked out too."

"Good, it compliments your eyes. Oh and fuck you."

She places the shirt in her basket and walks towards the dresses. She picks up a little red dress and shows it to me. I raise my eyebrows. Not something I would expect from her.

"Don't give me that look. This is for you, not me. I'm just helpin' you drive Dean insane."

She hands me the dress and pushes me into the nearest dressing room. She was not kidding when she said she wanted to drive him crazy. I quickly strip down and stand in front of the mirror. I take the dress off the hanger and slip into it.

The skirt ended mid-thigh and made my tan legs look longer. The plunging neckline brought all kinds of attention to my chest. Only the small tie in the back was keeping this dress from falling off. This dress was practically made for me. It hugged my curves and if I was Dean, I'd slam myself against a wall and do all kinds of wicked things to my body.

I walk out and show Lucy. She barely looks at me before handing me a pair of black pumps. I quickly slip them on. I now stand four inches taller.

"Damn. If I wasn't straight and I would so bang you," Lucy said.

"Satan, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Fuck off."

I go back into the changing room and pull my clothes back on. Lucy and I pay for our things and then head back to the motel. This is going to be a great night.

Someone knocks on the door and I know Dean has arrived. Lucy quickly pins the last strand of hair and pulls me to my feet. She makes a circle with her finger and I spin for her.

"Poor boy isn't gonna know what hit him," she says.

I wink at her and walk to the door. I take a deep breath before pulling it open. When he sees me, Dean's mouth falls open and he doesn't say a word.

"Dean you'll catch flies like that," I say.

He blinks several times before coming to his senses. His eyes rake over me and he licks his lips. I smile to myself. Lucy likes playing dirty.

"You look… wow," he says breathlessly.

"You look pretty wow yourself." I say as I check him out. Not bad. A band tee, jeans, and holy crap I actually think he did something with his hair. This is going to be glorious.

"If you two children are done, I'd appreciate it if you leave. I don't particularly wanna see you guys getting' handsy," Lucy says sarcastically.

I grab Dean's hand and pull him towards his car. He opens the passenger door like a gentleman and ushers me in. When he starts the car, I can't help but moan. This car has an amazing engine. This is definitely going to be a fantastic night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N sorry it took us so long to write. We are literally the cancer of humanity (blame Liesl, she didn't want/have time to edit). On the bright side, this chapter is done and we are finally Juniors in high school. So yeah. And if you read our other story we should update that story soon.**_

*Jude's POV*

"So... Dean. Tell me about yourself," I said impassively.

"Well... Where to begin. I like alcohol, busty women, good food and cars. That's pretty much me. What about you?"

"What a coincidence. I like my women busty too. But I would actually like to know the real Dean Winchester, if you don't mind."

"The real me is pretty dark. I'm sure you wouldn't want to know. A lot of self hatred"

"Trust me, I'm like 50% self hatred, 45% sex crazed, and 5% tequila," I said with a wink.

He looked at me with his beautiful green eyes. No man should have eyes like that. The way he watches me, it's like he knows everything I've ever been through. Like he knows I'm only half joking.

"Okay listen. If it makes you feel any better I'll go first. My name is Evelyn Jude Foster, but everyone calls me Jude. I was orphaned, twice. Once when my parents died when I was seven and again when my grandparents were murdered when I was seventeen. My grandparents were… abducted, in a way, by a couple of demons and I was tortured for days. That's how I got into the life. I'm a high school dropout with enough trauma to make a psychologist have a field day. I live with Lucy in a pimped out house and I'm certain she's the only person I actually care about."

I sit there, worried that I might have said too much. Dean looks at me with a mixture of sadness, confusion and awe. I felt weird. No one other than Lucy knows this much about me. Now, I'm spilling my deepest darkest secrets to a man I don't even know.

"You're something else Jude," Dean said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"What? Do you have a weird fetish for orphans?"

"Oh, you got me. There's just something about orphans that is so freaking sexy."

I giggled. I actually giggled. Like a silly little girl.

"Anyway, hi. I'm Dean Winchester."

"No middle name?"

"Sorry doll face, I'm not telling."

"I'll figure it out eventually."

"Not in this lifetime."

"Is that a challenge?"  
"Could be."

"Well then, challenge accepted."

"Good luck."

"Could you at least tell me what it starts with?" I ask with my best puppy eyes.

"No. Only two living people know my middle name, and there is no way Sammy would tell you."

"Fine. I'll just ask Bobby."

"How do you know Bobby?"

"Why wouldn't I know him?"

"I see your point."

"Now are you going to tell me more about yourself or am I going to have to ask some questions?"

"Depends on the questions."

"Okay. Favorite color?"

"Electric blue," he says without breaking eye contact.

"Boxers or Briefs?"

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself? You're just gonna have to wait and see."

*Lucy's POV*

I sit on my bed, thinking of my baby boy. My little Jamie. He never got to live a full live. He'll never graduate high school, never fall in love, never get married. He didn't even get to see his parents get married.

Liam and I were together since freshmen year of college. He was the love of my life, the father of my beautiful son, and ultimately my best friend. Now he's gone. They're both gone, leaving me alone dying on the inside.

Realizing I'm crying I quickly slip into the bathroom. My makeup was running making me look like a drowned raccoon. I grab the soap and start to scrub all the makeup off along with what feels like half my skin. When I'm done, I stare at the ugly scar that runs across my eye. Feeling the tears starting to bubble up, I flee the bathroom and collapse on the my bed.

Get a grip Lucy. There is no need to be a blubbering mess. I grab the nearby remote, turn on the television, and flip through the few channels. I come across Aladdin and I'm instantly hooked. Disney always made me feel better. Plus, this was Jamie's favorite movie. I let the sounds of the children's movie wash over me.

Thirty minutes later, I hear a knocking at the door. Knowing that it's not Jude, I decide to ignore it. That is until the person knocks again.  
"What?" I practically yell.

"Lucy? It's Sam."  
I roll my eyes. What's he doing here? I get off the bed and slowly make my way over towards the door.

"What do you want?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping I could hang out here seeing as Dean is probably going to take Jude back to our room."  
I open the door and stare up at the lumbering giant.

"And that's my problem because?" I ask harshly.

"Because you're a decent person and wouldn't want me to go through that kind of horror?"

"Fine."

I turn around and lay back down on my bed.

"So, do you have any food?" Sam asks.

"Only have ice cream."

"What flavors?"

"Mint Chocolate Chip, Cookie Dough, and Moose Tracks."

"Anyone eating the Moose Tracks?"

"Not that I'm aware of." Sam walks over to the cooler and grabs the ice cream tub.

"Can you get the Cookie Dough for me?" I ask as sweetly as I can.  
He just grumbles, but complies with my request anyway. He tosses me the frozen treat and a spoon, which I catch easily.

"So, how are you?" Sam asks awkwardly.

"Please, don't talk. I have a movie I'm tryin' to watch."

"I'm just making small talk."

"How can you make small talk when you're taller than a tree?"

"It's better than being a size of a Hobbit."

"Yeah, but my tiny ass can kill you without even tryin'."

"I highly doubt that. I'm amazed your chicken legs can even hold you up."

"Do birds use your hair as a nest?"

"Do people take you seriously with that baby face?"

"Listen here buddy boy, the only reason you're here is because my sister wants to sleep with your brother. Don't make me regret lettin' you in here."  
"She not even your sister though."

I stand, dropping my tub of ice cream on the floor, and walk over to the idiotic man.

"Look, just because she's not blood doesn't mean she's not my sister. She's the only family I have left. Now, you can either shut up or leave, because I'm not goin' to deal with you and your attitude."

A silent staring contest issues and neither one of us says anything. We just stand the, our blood boiling. Finally, after what feels like hours, Sam breaks eye contact.

"You infuriate me," he says calmly.

"Good. I live to annoy you."

I pick up my now melted tub of ice cream and toss it into the waste basket. I sit back down on my bed, turn off the television and grab my coffee stained copy of The Hunger Games.

"Good book?" Sam asked, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah, except for the fact that I spilled my coffee on it a few days ago."

"Smooth."

"Fuck off."

He chuckles softly. What an asshole. Can't even let me read in peace. I let myself get absorbed in the book, enticed by Katniss' ability to survive. I understood her. All she wanted to do was help her family, but then they were ripped away and she was forced to do the impossible.

A few hours passed and I could feel my eyes getting tired. I closed the book and set it on the night stand. I looked over at Sam, who was sitting on Jude's bed and typing away on his laptop. I didn't even realize he brought one with him.

"I'm goin' to bed. Don't make too much noise," I said softly.

"Okay. Do you want me to turn off the light?"

"No, it's fine. 'Night Sasquatch."

"Goodnight short stack."

*Jude's POV*

I trailed kisses along Dean's jaw as he drove into the parking lot. Sadly, he wasn't making the sounds I wanted him to. I smiled to myself and slid my hand along his inner thigh. He bit down hard on him lower lip, trying to suppress his moan. I wasn't having that.

I continued to stroke his thigh, occasionally brushing along the rapidly growing bulge in his pants. The sensual sounds continued to elude me. I needed to kick it up a notch.

I cupped the prominent bulge and gave it a small squeeze. A low moan, an almost feral sound, escaped his lips. Finally. I started alternately stroking and squeezing him, earning a few thrusts into my palm.

When he came to a full stop, he unbuckled my seat belt and pulled me roughly into his lap. Before I could say anything he latched his lips to mine, sucking and nipping lightly on my bottom lip. He trailed down my neck, making me feel my skin had been set aflame, and started hungrily attacking my collarbone with his wicked lips.

"Dean," I sighed loudly.

He opened the car door and skillfully got out, never breaking the contact his mouth had with my neck. I wrapped my arms and legs tightly around his firm body. He carried me easily to his room. He pushed me up against the wall, sucking and biting at my tender flesh as he unlocked the door.

"Isn't your brother in there?" I panted.

"Who knows or cares?"

He stumbled through the threshold, kicking the door closed, setting me down on the nearest bed, and damn near ripped my dress off of me. He unclasped my bra in record time. Damn. Either he was a girl in his past life or he knew his way around one better than any man should. He pounced on me, massaging my breasts while his tongue mapped out my mouth.

I pulled away and stared up at Dean.

"Why is it I'm almost completely naked and I have yet to see that amazing body of yours?" I asked, giving pouty lip.

He growled at me, but started taking off his shirt. I stopped him before he got it halfway off.

"Oh please. Let me to the honors," I whispered, nipping his earlobe gently.

I snaked my hands under his shirt, feeling his smooth skin and lean muscles. I slowly pulled his shirt over his head. Dean made an impatient noise.

"Now, Dean. No need to rush. Things are only getting started."

"You little minx."

I smiled seductively and reached down to unbutton his pants.

"I swear to God if you take your sweet time with this…"

"Can't you let a girl have fun?" I asked, my lips a centimeter away from his.

"Not when all I want to do is take you now."

I quickly unbuttoned his pants and yanked them down. I looked down and saw a pair of dark blue briefs. They hug nicely to his body, leaving nothing to the imagination.

He pulled me in for another searing kiss, attempting shimmying out of his pants as he did so. I pulled back.  
"Taking your shoes off would make undressing easier."

He yanked his boots off, along with his pants, and threw them across the room. He lowered his briefs and stood there in all his naked glory.

He crept onto the bed and climbed on top of me. His hands traveled all over my body, making goosebumps form on my flushed skin.

Before I knew it my underwear was being pulled off and Dean was poised above me. He filled me up, and slowly started moving. I moved my hips in time with his powerful thrusts and I could feel myself coming undone.

I reached new heights of pleasure that I never thought was possible.

*Earlier the next morning*

I heard knocking coming from the door, but I was far too comfortable to move. Although, my pillow was harder than it should be. I opened my eyes and looked up.

Dean was laying on his back, fast sleep, and my head rested on his shoulder. He looked peaceful when he slept, years of worry draining from his face. The person knocked again.

"Jude. Dean. Time to wake up," Lucy said through the door.

I groan. I don't want to get up. I'm in a warm bed with a hot guy. Can't I just fall back asleep?

"Jude, I know you can hear me. It's one o'clock in the afternoon."

I glance at the clock on the bedside table. Oh fuck. We overslept. Lucy bangs impatiently on the door.

"I'm coming. I'm coming," I say, getting out of bed at opening up the door.

Lucy stands there fully dressed, but with no makeup on, with Sam and a steaming cup of coffee in her favorite space mug. Sam towers over her with a look of absolute horror on his face.

"What do you guys want? And why are you looking at me like that?"

"I would very much like to go home and sleep in a decent bed. And I assume Godzilla wants you to put clothes on," Lucy says nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?"

"Look down." I do as I'm instructed and see that I'm standing there with nothing on. How on Earth did I forget I didn't have any clothes on? And why didn't I feel a breeze?

"Right. Sorry."

I grab the nearest item of clothing and put it on, only to realize it's the shirt Dean wore on our date. Great.

"Well, now that that's covered, pun intended, go wake Dean up. God knows those two need to get packed. And when you're done with that, you can come over to our room and get your shit packed. I want to go home and relax," Lucy says before turning around and walking away.

"So, Sam. How did it go with little Satan over there?"

"We ate ice cream and nearly ripped each others heads off."

"Sounds like something she would do. She'll warm up to you."

He just stared at me like I'd grown a second head.

"Eventually," I said.


End file.
